


The Storm

by msninabonita4



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msninabonita4/pseuds/msninabonita4
Summary: My entry for A Monthly Rumbelling for March. Smut prompt: Storm, Adultery, Warmth, Loneliness, Rough. This is my very first time writing smut so it's a bit rough. It's also not as detailed. And this meets all the parts of the prompt except rough.





	

Prompt: Storm, Adultery, Warmth, Loneliness, Rough

The rain fell heavily along Storybrooke’s sidewalks. Belle pulled her water-logged coat tighter around her body, tugging her hood down over her forehead. Her feet ached from running in her heels, soaking wet. She had finally stopped to a walk once she assumed she was safe. She wasn’t sure how long she was walking, but she didn’t dare look back. The headlights of a car reflected off the road. The car pulled up to the curb beside her and just as she was about to start running again the passenger window lowered and a soft voice called to her. “Belle?” It was none other than Rumplestiltskin. She bent down so she could see him through the window. “It’s pouring rain, get in.”

“I’m fine, Rumple, really.”

“Sweetheart, you’re soaking wet.” He said sarcastically. Belle sighed and reluctantly got in to the passenger seat. She put her seat belt on then pushed down her hood, pulling her wet hair out and combing it with her fingers, trying to avoid looking at Rumple.

“I’ll take you home.”

“No!” Belle exclaimed desperately. “Please anywhere but there.”

“Did he hurt you?” Rumple asked urgently. There was a hint of anger in his voice.  

Belle shook her head. “He tried. I was able to twist his arm, kick him in the balls, and the kneecaps. It should hold him off for a while.”

“I’ll take you to my place. You could use a bath and some dry clothes.”

“Thank you, Rumple.”

“It’s nothing, really.” Rumple started driving and the remainder of the ride to his home was silent. He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. How someone like Gaston could bear to harm Belle, he would never know. Belle was perfect in his eyes and should be treasured like precious porcelain. He had been trying to control his temper lately, but knowing that Belle could have been seriously hurt made him livid. He wanted to beat Gaston with his cane until he was unconscious, but knew Belle would never speak to him again if he did.  

When they reached his house Rumple opened his car door and his umbrella before going to Belle’s side of the car. He opened the door for her and let her under the umbrella with him. He made sure she was fully covered and took some of the rains harrowing drops on his shoulder. He led her inside and to the guest bathroom upstairs. “You can take a bath or shower. There are linens in that cabinet. I’ll find you some clothes and leave them in the bedroom next door.”

Belle nodded. “Thank you.”

“I’ll make you some tea.” Rumple smiled and left the room. He went downstairs, filled the kettle with water, and placed it on the stove to warm up. He pulled the green tea out of the cabinet and laid it on the counter. He went in to the den and picked up his book on the side table. After a few minutes he heard the shrill shriek of the tea kettle. He poured two mugs of tea and left it to steep. He set both mugs on the kitchen table and waited for Belle to come down. He forgot his book in the den and went to fetch it before sitting back down at the table.

He soon heard soft footfalls on the stairs. He looked up to see Belle coming down the stairs. “Hey. Are you feeling any better?” Rumple spoke like an awkward teenager. Belle smiled at him

“I do yes. The shower helped. The clothes are a bit big, but I appreciate it.”

“I made you some green tea. Oh shoot, I forgot the honey.” Rumple moved to get up but Belle placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

“It’s ok. I’ll get it.”

“Oh, ok. It’s in the pantry.” Belle went to get the honey then sat down with Rumple. “You can stay here tonight if you want. I have that spare bedroom you can use.” He informed her. Belle only nodded and took a sip of her tea. They sat in relative silence until Belle spoke up again.

“I want to thank you again. You could have left me on my own, but you didn’t. If it were anyone else you would have just kept driving. Why stop for me?”

Rumple gulped and lightly blushed. “Why wouldn’t I? I like to see you happy. I don’t like seeing you hurt, or sad, or alone. I put on this façade of being the ruthless broker to the rest of the town, but you’re someone I can’t act that way towards. You’re incredibly smart and you’re so easy to talk to. You give everyone a chance. You break down other’s barriers with your warm smile. I can’t help but care about you.”

Belle could see the look in Rumple’s eyes. There was deep emotion present and she believed she saw moisture in the corners. “Rumple, I don’t know what to say.” Belle wasn’t sure how to feel. She liked him and knew him fairly well. She was definitely attracted to him in many ways. He was always looking out for her wellbeing. She had no idea he felt so strongly for her.

“You don’t need to say anything.” Rumple checked his watch casually. “It’s late. I think it’s time to turn in.” He got up from his chair, leaving his mug on the table. Belle just sat there processing what he said and let him leave the kitchen.

When she was sure he was upstairs, Belle took both their mugs and placed them in the sink. She made her way upstairs to the spare bedroom. She turned on the lamp on the bed side table and sat on the bed. She thought about what Rumple had said to her. As she analyzed his words, she realized she should have noticed his feelings much sooner. She was the only person in town who called him by his real name. Everyone else called him by his curse name, Gold. Whenever she had a problem, he was always there. Gaston was never there. Her husband was more like an acquaintance to her. She didn’t even know him anymore, but she knew Rumple. Did she feel the same way he did?

Belle finally took a deep breath and settled under the covers. She reached her arm out to turn off the lamp then turned on her right side. She closed her eyes and surprisingly fell asleep easily, not realizing how tired she truly was.

Belle suddenly awoke to the sound of loud, house-shaking thunder. She hated thunderstorms and suddenly felt like a scared child. She hid under the covers, wishing it would go away. It didn’t. She felt so alone and felt like she needed someone to comfort her. She got out of bed and walked down the hall muttering to herself, “this is crazy.” She reached his door and knocked lightly. No answer. She quietly opened his door, but the obnoxious squeak gave her away.

Rumple was lying on his side facing the door when the squeak woke him up. He opened his tired eyes and saw Belle entering his room. “Belle? Are you ok?” He noticed she was shaking and he sat up in bed. “What’s the matter? Come here.” He patted the spot next to him on the bed.

Belle went to sit down next to Rumple on his bed. “The thunder woke me up. I hate storms. Could I stay here with you?”

Rumple was silent for a moment, but soon relented. “Of course.” Rumple scooted to the other side of the bed to allow her to lay under the covers with him. They lay facing toward the other, looking into each other’s eyes, and a comfortable silence passed between them. Their eyes were almost speaking for them.

“I want to thank you again for helping me.”

“It was nothing really-“

“No it wasn’t. Especially with your confession earlier. It means a lot to me.”

“Well, you’re worth it.”

“Not everyone would agree.”

“Well they obviously don’t love you.” Rumple brushed his fingers against her cheek. Belle closed her eyes softly. She opened the, placed her hands on Rumple’s cheeks and closed the distance between them. The touch of his lips was soft against hers. The kiss was brief and when they pulled away and looked in to each other’s eyes they couldn’t deny the attraction between them.

They reached for each other and Rumple pulled Belle close to him. They kissed each other deeply as their hands wandered.

Kissing Rumple made Belle feel as though she was waking up from a long night’s sleep. She felt fireworks behind her eyes as she kissed him and felt his warm body against hers. Her hand ran over his chest and unbuttoned his pajama top. Rumple pulled away from her. “Belle, as much as I want to, I can’t. You’re in a vulnerable state and I don’t want to take advantage.”

“I’m the one initiating here, Rumple. It’s ok, really. I’ve been wanting this for a long time.” Belle smiled as she continued to undo the buttons and he let her open it up and push it off his shoulders. Rumple went to grab the hem of Belle’s oversized shirt of his she was wearing and pulled it over her head. He looked down at her bare chest.

“Wow, Belle. You’re perfect.” Rumple looked at her in awe and kissed her lips softly before kissing his way down her neck to her chest before taking a nipple in his mouth. Belle softly moaned and her hands went in to his hair. He didn’t stay there as long as Belle wished, but her hands went to his waistband and pulled down his pajama pants and boxers. He did the same with her shorts and realized she wasn’t wearing panties.

Rumple looked at her naked body with wide eyes. “You’re beautiful, Belle.” He kissed her before she could react.

Their kissing became more heated as they touched skin to skin. Belle could feel Rumple’s arousal against her thigh. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him on top of her. She spread her legs and pleaded to him. “Rumple, please.” 

Rumple lined himself up with Belle and pushed in to her with one motion. Belle moaned loudly. Rumple fit her perfectly and she wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to move. He slowly pulled out of her then pushed back in quickly. This became his pattern and Belle moved in time with his thrusts. “Faster.” Belle begged and Rumple obliged. His motions grew quicker as their moans became louder.

Belle had never felt more alive while making love to Rumple. It wasn’t a quick in and out like it was with Gaston. He went slow and made sure she felt everything he did to her. His eyes never left hers the entire time. She felt treasured and loved. Two things she had never felt before.

Rumple and Belle were both nearing the edge. Their movements became more erratic while they both tried to reach release. “Belle, I’m gonna-” Rumple whispered through gritted teeth.

“It’s okay.” Belle answered as she reached her own climax. After a few thrusts she moaned loudly as she clenched her legs around Rumple, whose own moans brought him over the edge. Rumple release inside her and collapsed on top of her. Belle flipped them over so she was laying on his chest and the two breathed heavily, basking in their afterglow. Rumple’s hand idly stroked her back.

“Belle, are you ok?” He asked her softly. Belle looked up at him and smiled.

“I’m perfect. Thank you Rumple.”

“Thank you, Belle.”

The two were able to sleep easily the rest of the night despite the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, no matter how bad it was. If any of you have any tips on writing smut I would love to hear them.


End file.
